Hotel Grand Lake
and Valor Lakefront |region=Sinnoh |generation= }} Hotel Grand Lake (Japanese: ホテルグランドレイク Hotel Grand Lake) is one of Sinnoh's most popular resorts. Taking up a large stretch of and part of Valor Lakefront, the hotel's rooms are actually small bungalows spread out on terraces along the grounds. The hotel is also the home of the Seven Stars Restaurant, an eatery where Double Battles are held every day between 9 AM and 11 PM. The resort is very close to Pastoria City, and not too far away from . In the games' code, Hotel Grand Lake is split across several locations. Inside buildings is part of a location called "Grand Lake" (except the Seven Stars Restaurant, which is a location called "Restaurant"). Outside, Hotel Grand Lake is technically either part of or Valor Lakefront. Places of interest Seven Stars Restaurant The Seven Stars Restaurant is an indoor eatery located in the center of the Hotel Grand Lake. In the restaurant, the may choose to the customers. This is considered proper etiquette in the restaurant. They are Double Battles and the range in level from 20-23. The battles are only held between 9 a.m. to 11 p.m. Out of the nine pairs of Trainers, five of them are randomly chosen everyday. They each sit around tables in their pairs as couple. Both Trainers are willing to give out gossip and information of their date, whether it be good or bad. Missing key woman A woman standing in front of her cottage, located on the northern corner of the Hotel Grand Lake, lost her Suite Key to gain access to her cottage. Apparently, she is sure she had it when she went to the reception, located on the southern corner of the Hotel Grand Lake area. The key can be found by using the in the area near the southern exit of the Valor Lakefront. Upon talking to the girl, she will take it back and enter her suite. As a reward, the girl will give a Lava Cookie. That is the only way to get a Lava Cookie in Diamond and Pearl without trading or using Pal Park. In , she will give a White Flute instead due to the cookie being available in the Veilstone Department Store. She mentions that both of these items can only be found in Hoenn. Reception Trainers are able to heal their Pokémon fully at the Hotel Grand Lake Reception area. By talking to the receptionist, players are able to rest and fully recover all the Pokémon in their party free of charge. The receptionist is located at the main counter just as the player enters the building from the north side. Game Freak director A Game Freak member appears in Sinnoh's Grand Lake Hotel resort area. They are the ones who will present the player with a Diploma upon their completion of a regional Pokédex or the national one. In , the diploma is found in the top left house of the Hotel Grand Lake on by another of Game Freak's lead developers. Other areas The Hotel Grand Lake is a tricky place to navigate through fully. Many of the bungalows and cottages are located on hills, and can only be reached through the use of . If the player uses to visit the cottage below the Seven Stars Restaurant, they will be given a app for the Pokétch. There is an item in the trash can beside the person who gives away the Pokétch app. In the bungalow to the northwest of the hotel entrance there is a clown who will give away to Trainers. Items in the bungalow to the northwest of the hotel entrance|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From a inside a bungalow to the northeast of the hotel entrance (requires )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Valor Lakefront )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} Route 213 )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} In the anime In the , the area was referred to as the Lakeside Resort (Japanese: レイクサイドリゾート Lakeside Resort). The luxurious resort overlooks Lake Valor and was the place where , Zoey, and many other Pokémon Coordinators stayed at during the Wallace Cup and the Sinnoh Grand Festival, which were held at the Contest Hall located on the shores of Lake Valor. Aside from housing the people taking part in the events organized by the Pokémon Activities Committee, the hotel is also the location where the Grand Festival welcoming party is held. The party, which takes place on the topmost floor of the building, is covered by from Sinnoh Now and allows Coordinators to interact with one another before the fight for the title of Top Coordinator begins. The Seven Stars Restaurant was featured prominently in A Full Course Tag Battle!. The restaurant has a battlefield in which the owners, Roman and Kylie, challenge s wishing to have a meal to a Tag Battle. The winning Trainers are presented with a free seven course meal. and visited the restaurant with reservations set by . Upon arriving, Ash and battled the owners and defeated them. However, during Dawn and May's battle, broke in and stole all of the food. After retrieving the food and defeating Team Rocket, the whole group was offered a free meal, including Dawn and May, who had not finished their battle. Despite this, the girls insisted to have a battle, and just like their male companions, they showed great teamwork and managed to defeat Roman and Kylie. Trivia * A guest in the hotel mentions several places and Pokémon not in Sinnoh that he would like to visit. These sights include at Mt. Moon, a Pokémon at the Tin Tower, a Pokémon at the Whirl Islands, and a rocket launching into space at the Space Center. * The Suite Key does not show up on the Dowsing Machine as a solid blip; instead, the Dowsing Machine's radar echoes back declaring that something is in the vicinity. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=湖畔高級旅館 |zh_cmn=湖畔高級旅館 湖畔高级宾馆 湖畔度假會館 |fr=Hôtel Grand Lac |de=Hotel Prachtsee |it=Hotel Grande Lago |ko=호텔 그랜드레이크 Hotel Grand Lake |es=Hotel Gran Lago |vi=Khách sạn Grand Lake }} Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations es:Hotel Gran Lago fr:Hôtel Grand Lac it:Hotel Grande Lago ja:ホテルグランドレイク zh:湖畔高级宾馆